


Lucky Charm

by AriCakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Gambling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriCakes/pseuds/AriCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas need a break. Can Dean convince Cas to let him drag him to Vegas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Just for tumblr user weareunderthesameskies

"Come on man, we haven't had a break in weeks!" Dean complained, throwing himself back on his bed, " We should just take some downtime and go to Vegas or something, play a little poker, have some drinks, maybe hit a strip club?"

"I suppose we could take a break for a little bit, but I don't know about gambling. You know it's a –"

Dean throws his pillow at Cas, effectively cutting him off, "Shuddup, Cas. Poker is fun. Just give it a chance?" 

The look that Dean sends Cas is one that makes his stomach flip and he just can't refuse. Cas sighs and Dean knows he's won, his face lighting up with a huge smile as he lets out a whoop of joy. "Awesome! We can head out tomorrow, we're only like 4 hours away."

The next day they set out, stopping once or twice to fill up the impala and grab some lunch. By around dinnertime they're in Vegas, surrounded by neon signs and glittering lights. They find hotel close enough to the main strip to make it easy to get to the sights but not so close as to charge out the ass and they book a room. Dean looks more excited than Cas has seen him in months and it makes Cas smile too.

After dumping their stuff in the room and grabbing some food Dean drags Cas to the casino in Ceasar's Palace. "Come on, dude, you want the real Vegas experience, right?" Dean says, pulling Cas down next to him at one of the cheaper buy in poker tables.

Dean smiles at Cas as he pushes some cash across the table to the dealer. The dealer pushes some chips their way and deals the first hand as they split the chips amongst themselves and ante up. Dean isn't the best at poker, he always stuck to hustling pool for money when he needed to, but it was still something he enjoyed playing every once and awhile. He at least knew enough that he was disappointed when he glanced down at his cards and realized he only had a six and two of hearts. Dean bluffs for a couple rounds anyway, just for fun, and when it comes round to him a third time he goes to fold before Cas leans in and whispers, "Keep going, Dean."

Raising his eyebrow at the angel but not questioning him, Dean throws in some more chips. Dean wins that hand with a straight flush, and continues to win most of the rest of the games they play that night though they're careful to not win them all so as not to get kicked out. Dean insists to Cas that it isn't really cheating if he just knows what the cards are going to be. Others join their table, amazed with Dean's "skills". They joke around and even Cas seems like he's having a good time for once.

At a certain point, when Cas is at the bar grabbing Dean another whiskey on the rocks (top shelf obviously, they have made a decent amount of winnings), one of the guys asks Dean if he's got a lucky charm. Dean laughs and glances towards Cas, sitting over at the bar, awkwardly getting hit on while waiting on the drinks. "Yeah," Dean says, smiling, "Yeah, I do."

Dean finishes up his hand and cashes in before walking over to where Cas is standing at the bar, clearly attempting to get as far away from the girl talking to him as possible. He looks relieved when he spots Dean and hands him his drink. "Thanks, Cas," Dean smiles at him, before turning to the girl who had been accosting Cas in the first place. Her mouth is in a straight line as she glares at Dean. "Sorry to interupt, but we should head back to our hotel," Dean says, downing his drink and starting to pull Cas away from the bar.

The girl stopped Cas with a hand on his chest, "But don't you want to come home with me, sweetheart?" Cas stared back at her, terrified, before looking at Dean desperately. 

"Look, whoever you are, my friend isn't interested, alright?" Dean retorts, annoyed at the girl for pushing when Cas is clearly uncomfortable. She doesn't back down though, if anything, Dean's words have just riled her further.

"If he's so uninterested then why doesn't he tell me himself, huh?" the girl hisses, her hands on her hips. She is clearly not going to back down so Dean decides to take matters into his own hands. He pulls Cas into his side and kisses him soundly, his tongue sweeping into Cas's mouth when he gasps in surprise. Dean hears the girl gasp and stomp away, but his attention is focused on Castiel's mouth. It's warm and wet and just so perfect and even better than he ever imagined it would be. When they finally break apart Castiel's mouth is bruised and swollen and Dean looks more embarrassed than Cas has ever seen him.

"Well that worked, I guess," Dean says, avoiding Cas's eyes, "Let's go then." He walks away as quickly as he can, wishing he could just sink into the ground forever. Cas frowns at his back as he follows Dean back to the hotel.   
Once they're back, Cas corners Dean before he can slip past him into the bathroom to hide. "Dean," he says, his already normally gravelly voice even deeper than normal, "Dean, what is wrong?" 

Dean glances at the bathroom door one last time before deciding that he probably couldn't make it over there before Cas caught him again anyway, and even if he did Cas could probably wing right in there with him if he really wanted to. He sighs and sits heavily on the edge of the bed, he's obviously not going to get out of this conversation so he might as well give in. "Nothing, Cas. I'm sorry for earlier, it was... a mistake," Dean replies, rubbing a hand over his face before guiltily looking back up at Cas.

Something seems to have changed in Cas's eyes, he notices, Cas looks... disappointed? "Oh, I see," Cas says and Dean can just barely hear the note of sadness in Cas's voice. As Cas turns to go back to his bed Dean grabs his sleeve. 

"Dean, what –"

Before Cas could finish his sentence Dean's mouth was on his again. Cas's hands come up to grip Dean's jacket and Dean slides one of his hands behind Cas's neck and the other into his hair. A broken moan comes from Cas's throat before he can stop it, and Dean's hand tightens in his hair. 

"You stupid, stupid son of a bitch," Dean gasps as he moves his open mouthed kisses from Cas's spit-slicked lips to his jawline and neck, "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you just tell me?" Cas tries to answer but his brain short circuits when Dean bites into his neck and just growls. Dean pulls him onto the bed, turning his body so that Cas doesn't land on top of him. 

"I thought you said..?" Cas murmurs as Dean sucks a bruise into the crook of his neck, nipping a bit to bring blood to the surface. Cas has his hands tangled in Dean's hair, his eyes at glazed as he breathes heavily. 

"Fuck, Cas, thought you didn't want this," Dean mumbles into his skin before looking into Cas's eyes, he just wants to take now that he knows he can but they should clear this up before Dean can't hold himself back. Cas just looks back at him confused, like he doesn't know how Dean couldn't have known.

"You know I am not good with words, Dean, but I have told you before that everything that I have done was for you. That has not changed," Cas says, his eyes soft.

"Yeah, but I always thought... well, that angels didn't do this kinda stuff?" Dean blushed, looking away. Instead of responding, Cas grips Dean's chin and turns his face back and catches Dean's lips in his own. The kiss starts out slow but quickly becomes overwhelming as years of pent up emotions come to the forefront. Before long hands are tugging at shirts and jean, struggling to get to the burning skin underneath.

They detach from each other for long enough to pull their respective shirts and jackets off before diving back into one another. Dean slides his hands up Cas's chest, stopping to pinch at a nipple as he bites Cas's collarbone. Cas lets out a gasp, his nails biting into Dean's back leaving little half-moon marks in their wake. Dragging his hands back down Cas's chest, Dean pulls at Cas's slacks, popping the button open with his thumb before pushing them down past Cas's hips. 

"Dean," Cas groans, his hips thrusting forward in an attempt to get any sort of friction against his cock. Dean lets out a low, grumbling chuckle before he slides down the bed to mouth at Cas's tented boxers. He sucks at the bulge, dampening the fabric before breathing hotly over it. A keening noise comes from Cas's throat, his hips bucking to get closer to Dean's mouth. Dean looks up as he mouths over the boxers, sneaking his tongue through the slit to lick a slick line onto Cas's cock. Cas makes a choked noise before gripping Dean's arms and pulling him back up to lick and bite at his lips.

At this point, Dean's pants are painfully tight and he needs them off as soon as possible. Thankfully, Cas seems more than willing to fix that as he immediately goes from nipping at Dean's neck to nearly ripping the button from Dean's jeans. "Woah there," Dean laughs, swatting at Cas's hands to finish the job of pulling off his pants, "Calm down, Cas, we got all night." This seems to calm Cas down a bit and he just stares as Dean strips his jeans off and leans over to pull out the lube he keeps in his bag. 

When he turns back to Cas, Dean's heart nearly stops. Cas is leaning back with his head pressed against the pillow, hair mussed and mouth open, his hand in his boxers palming his leaking cock. "Fuck, Cas," groans Dean, reaching down to grip himself through his boxers. Cas bites his lip as he watches Dean touch himself, his eyes dilating to the point where Dean can just barely see a thin ring of blue around Cas's blown pupils. "See something you like?" Dean smirks before he's being pushed back onto the bed roughly.

Cas takes his time running his mouth and hands over every inch of skin he can get to. He tweaks Dean's nipples, biting at them lightly and sucking, causing Dean to shudder underneath him. Their hips are slotted together, boxers bunching up around their hips as they grind against one another. Dean's hips stutter as Cas sucks bruises down his abs, licking into his bellybutton before beginning to pull Dean's boxers off. Once Dean's cock springs free, shiny with precome at the tip, Cas wastes no time sucking it into his mouth. Dean has to nearly bite through his lip to keep from coming right there as Cas's cheeks hollow out and his tongue does this thing that is just perfect. Who knew that Cas would be a fucking god at sucking cock?

Cas marvels at the taste of Dean on this tongue, bitter and salty. He hums around Dean's weight in his mouth, pressing his hips against the bed. Dean can feel the pressure building in his lower back, warm and overwhelming as the vibrations from Cas's throat jingle into his nerves. "Cas, hold up. Don't want this to end now," Dean groans struggling to keep from thrusting into the slick heat of Cas's mouth, his hands twisted in Cas's hair. 

Dean's cock slips from Cas's mouth, landing wetly against his stomach, causing Dean to hiss. Cas grabs the little bottle of lube and shoves it in Dean's hand before nearly ripping off his boxers and sweeping his thumb over the head of his cock. Dean snaps the top open and pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He knows Cas can't really be hurt by him but there's no reason to skimp just because of that. Cas pulls Dean's face down to his as Dean's fingers slide back and probe against his hole, dragging a groan from Cas's lips. "Dean," Cas moans as Dean's fingers push into him, scissoring to begin opening him.

Dean's fingers continue to move and stretch within Cas, while his mouth leaves a wet trail along Cas's shoulder. After a couple minutes full of moans, heavy breathing, and rumbled growls, Dean's fingertips brush against a bump within Cas. "Dean!" Cas gasps, eyes flying open and the lights in the room flickering dangerously. Dean can't wait any longer and the look on Cas's face is begging him to get a move on. He removes his fingers and slicks himself up before positioning himself at Cas's stretched entrance and slowly pushing in. Dean lets out a choked groan and has to physically stop in order to not just slam himself into Cas's clenching heat. Cas growls when Dean pauses before wrapping his legs around Dean's waist and pulling him in until Dean is completely sheathed within Cas, his eyes flutter closed and a rumbling moan comes from his lips.

"Fuck, Cas," growls Dean his eyes memorizing every bit of this moment, pulls nearly all the way out of Cas before slamming back into him. The heat of Cas is nearly overwhelming and Cas's fingers are grappling with Dean's sweat-slicked shoulders in an attempt to pull him even closer. The room has filled with the smell of sex and the sounds of skin slapping mixed with heavy groans and the occasional shout. Dean pounds into Cas, his fingers gripping at his hips hard enough that it would bruise any normal human. Cas is tightening around him at this point, the blunt head of Dean's cock is hitting his prostate with every other stroke, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. The lights are flickering constantly now, and Dean is fast approaching the finish line, biting into Cas's earlobe and murmuring, "Come for me, Cas, baby, come on."

Cas shudders against him and Dean feels the slickness spreading between them as the lights in the room go dark and a strange sort of electricity fills the room. The prickling feeling of electricity against his skin is what pushes Dean over the edge as he spills himself into Cas, his body jerking and going taut. They laid there together for a couple minutes, catching their breaths and running their fingers over one another's overheated skin. "So," Dean says, pressing a kiss into Cas's hair with a smile, "I think you mighta broke the lights."

Cas blushes slightly and moves his fingers slightly and the lights are back, causing both of them to squint at one another momentarily while their eyes adjust. "Cas," Dean starts, feeling a little more awkward now that he can see Cas's huge blue eyes focused on him, "I know I'm not really an emotions type of guy and all, but next time you should talk to me about shit like this. I wouldn't have pushed you away for talking to me about how you felt. I mean obviously you know that now an all and before I might have for a little bit or until Sam yelled at me to get my head outta my ass, but you're one of the only friends I've got, yah know?" Dean is avoiding Cas's eyes by the end of his little speech so he misses the small smile that forms on Cas's lips.

"I understand, Dean," Cas replies, and Dean turns back to him, his face a shade pinker than before, "And next time I will come to you if I need to talk." Dean smiles to himself as Cas burrows into his side, pressed as closely as he can get. "Now, you need to sleep. I will rest here with you until you wake." Cas continues before waving his fingers again and turning off the lights, only the glow of the neon outside providing them light. Dean nods, yawning, and pulls the blankets out from under them before wrapping his arms around his (his!) angel. "Good night, Dean," Cas murmurs.

"Night, Cas," replies Dean, pressing a kiss to Cas's cheek before closing his eyes.


End file.
